


Mages are trouble

by KirkwallsChamp



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirkwallsChamp/pseuds/KirkwallsChamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evinn Trevelyan, the new Inquisitor, has trouble coming to terms with the idea of a new relationship, after he felt he'd never love again.</p>
<p>Misconceptions are made by the Tevinter, Dorian Pavus, as he oversteps his bounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Drink

**Drink heavy on his breath, Dorian staggered down the hall to the war room** , where the Inquisitor and his advisors were planning late into the evening.

Tonight would be the night. Dorian would seduce the Inquisitor.

Perhaps seduce wasn’t the right word, he thought to himself. he knew that Evinn was interested in some facet or another, due to their most recent interaction, during which they’d met Dorian’s father, and Evinn let him walk away at the first sign of discomfort without question. During their conversation post-meeting, Dorian had confessed that he enjoyed the company of men exclusively, and in a moment of passion, Evinn took him in his arms and kissed him.

_you’ll just prove you’re the same sorry son who left his home to hide his shame. Face it, you love becoming the willing servant to your superior._

These toxic thoughts plagued Dorian as he sat in the maddening silence, interrupted only by occasional voices exchanging from behind the heavy wooden doors.

He leaned heavily against the wall behind him, tipping slightly. Perhaps now wasn’t the time to do this… perhaps he had had too much tonight. Even so, the mage steeled his nerves, willing himself to stay upright.

_you can do this. you’ve done this a thousand times before. The Inquisitor may be younger than most of your other previous flings, but they all end up the same… He doesn’t love you. No man could._

Dorian closed his eyes as his back hit the stone again.

He awoke to tender fingers on his chin, his eyes going in and out of focus as he struggled to rouse. Evinn held the mage gently in his hands, speaking in hushed tones as the other members of the war council stood worriedly around him. Josephine wrang her hands from Evinn’s left, fretting over the best way to make sure Dorian was feeling okay, while Leliana was hunched beside him to the right, checking for signs of alcohol poisoning. Cullen stood with arms crossed behind the lot of them, worry just barely showing on his furrowed brow.

“–rian. Dorian, can you hear me?” Evinn sounded like he was speaking through an inch of water. Dorian must have fallen and hit his head on the way down. He wasn’t convinced he’d been so drunk as to simply pass out on the stone floor.

Leliana smiled, “ah, it looks like he’s finally coming to. you had us worried, master pavus.”

_fantastic. just the kind of entrance you needed to show the Inquisitor your true self. pathetic._

As Dorian struggled to sit up, Evinn placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, his voice tinged with nerves.

“Give yourself a moment, Dorian. Cullen, will you grab him some water?”

Josephine beat Cullen to it, returning with water and a cold towel, which she handed Evinn. He undid the cording that held the collar tight around Dorian’s neck methodically, and began dabbing at Dorian’s collarbones. the cool towel snapped Dorian back slightly more. He studied the other mage intently as he continued to mother hen in silence. Finally, Evinn placed the water in Dorian’s hands.

“Drink this. I’ll stay here while you recover a bit longer. Everyone else, you can go ahead for the night. We’re dismissed.”

Evinn stated this as if it were simply the norm, and everyone dispersed, leaving him in the cool hall alone with Dorian.

Perhaps this was the entrance Dorian needed after all. Evinn continued to fuss slightly, his chocolate brown eyes scanning Dorian for signs of fever or distress. After a moment he sat back with a heavy sigh.

“What were you doing out here?”

Dorian chuckled, “Wasn’t it obvious? I wanted a meeting with the Inquisitor! you’ve been so busy with your war council, you haven’t been spending any time with your other supporters recently. Who else will notice when I say something witty?”

Evinn attempted to hide the color that burned in his cheeks. He had made one observation once, and the mage had never forgotten it.

“Why didn’t you just say something? I could have arranged for the meeting to end earlier.”

“That’s not how I tend to play,” Dorian smirked.

Evinn quirked an eyebrow, “play?”

Dorian’s turn to fall silent.

“Forget I said anything.”

He took a swig of the water.

They sat in silence for a moment longer, before Evinn took the towel and dabbed at Dorian’s neck once again. Goosebumps began to raise where the towel trailed, Dorian accutely aware of how the other Mage was nearly touching him. Concern was still etched in the Inquisitor’s features, his brows pulled together in tight concentration. Evinn was staring at the spot of skin he was working on, very clearly trying to avoid eye contact with the Tevinter.

Dorian couldn’t help but ask, “Why so gentle?”

The question caught Evinn off guard, and he struggled to respond for a few agonizing seconds. It was likely Dorian had caught onto his feelings… The truth was that Evinn had been actively avoiding the library for a week or so now, since their previous encounter. He’d never been so forward in his life until that moment, and it made his heart race just to think about.  

Dorian had openly invited the mage to join him for drinks, but Evinn was now paralyzed at the thought of actually acting on it. As Evinn sat in mortified silence, wracking his brain for a response, Dorian looked on, thoroughly amused.

“It doesn’t need to be so serious an answer, Inquisitor,” he smirked, rolling his shoulders back and languidly placing his forehead back against the stone wall. His chest heaved as he breathed, knowing how it would look to Evinn. Calculated, and a hit slightly below the belt, but it got his point across. He was drunk enough that even though he knew it was an exaggerated gesture, he didn’t care in the slightest. Dorian knew what ways his body was best admired, and when he lost his inhibitions, he liked to share.

Evinn’s nostrils flared slightly at the gesture. He sat back, diverting his body language away from the wanting mage.

“Dorian, lets get you back to your quarters. you’ve had too much to drink.”

Evinn moved to hook the mage’s elbow around his neck and hoist Dorian to his feet, but Dorian had other plans. As soon as Evinn placed his arm around the mage, Dorian leaned heavily, pinning him against the wall behind them. Dorian stood forehead to forehead with him, leaning against the other mage. His legs were positioned elegantly, with just enough pressure of his hips that he was effectively straddling Evinn’s thigh.

Evinn’s heartrate quickened as he took in a breath in surprise. Dorian’s arm was still around Evinn’s neck, holding him close. He willed Evinn to look into his eyes, but when he couldn’t meet Dorian’s gaze, it was Dorian’s turn to take the other man’s chin in his hand, guiding it up to meet him. his eyes were half lidded as he leaned in, willing Evinn to kiss him as he had the week before. Guilt burned in Evinn’s ears as he too closed his eyes. Their lips met, Dorian leaning hard into Evinn, the back of his head forced against the cool wall.

 _Maker forgive me for what I’m doing_ , was all Evinn could think.

Dorian’s breath was hot against him, pressing and prodding with his lips, his tongue snaking into Evinn’s mouth. He balled a fist into Evinn’s tunic, pulling him even closer, pausing to press his lips hard against the flesh of Evinn’s neck. Dorian was still pinning Evinn against the wall, hips rolling into him with each kiss, an undeniable bulge growing with each tensing movement. Dorian relented momentarily from forcefully gripping the Inquisitor’s tunic to take hold of Evinn’s hand, which he led down over his neck and shoulders, down his chest, over his stomach, down the graceful arch of his hip to the bulge of his cock resting squarely on the other mage’s thigh.

Evinn recoiled, unused to the overt actions of the other mage. He wriggled out of the Tevinter’s grip, and stepped backward down the hall, leaving some space between the two of them.

“Dorian, stop. you’re obviously drunk.”

His voice was wavering ever so slightly, and his flushed cheeks betrayed his true motives.

Dorian smirked, “Your innocence, though refreshing, is mildly infuriating.” There was a hint of animosity in his voice.

Evinn sighed,  putting his hands up in surrender.

“Dorian, I’m sorry. Maker knows I wanted… Something, but not like this. I’m sorry if I’ve offended you, but… I’d rather you were fully present if we decided to do… whatever it is we were about to do.”

There was kindness, and sadness, in his voice.

Dorian was crestfallen. He knew he’d overstepped the lines this time, and no doubt had hurt the Inquisitor’s feelings. He stared at the floor, angry at himself and thoroughly unable to hide it.

“I’m pathetic,” he seethed.

Evinn stepped back toward the Tevinter.

“Dorian…”

“You were right. I shouldn’t have gotten this way before I came here. I see that now.”

He ran his hand through his hair, now beginning to feel grimy as he was forced to sober up. In his embarrassment he felt the sudden urge to vomit. His stomach lurched and he spun around, darting to the nearest unfinished corner. He dry heaved into the night air, now thoroughly shamed as well as ill.

_this is hell._

He sat there for several long moments, expelling the contents of his stomach out over the side of the building, silently cursing his existence. He paused just long enough to feel a comforting hand on his back, rubbing steadily and encouragingly. The bottle of water was placed at his side once again, quietly. Dorian didn’t know what to think. He forced the last bit of it out of himself, and collapsed in a sweat-soaked heap against the cool stone floor.

“Maker, let me die here,”  he moaned, eyes squeezed shut tight.

“Come on,” Evinn grunted as he hoisted the smaller mage over his shoulders and piggybacked him down the hallway.

He lugged Dorian through Josephine’s office, giving her a shy wave as he passed through. She looked up and nodded slightly before returning modestly to her work. Evinn appreciated her kind discretion, given the situation.

Dorian leaned forward against the mage’s back as they trudged through Skyhold. His breath was warm against Evinn’s neck and shoulder. He couldn’t help but feel his heart race at the gentle movement– silly, he knew. Evinn paused for a moment in the throne room. He didn’t know if he could effectively carry the Tevinter up to his quarters beyond the library, but at the same time, he didn’t know if he’d be inviting trouble by carrying him up to his private quarters. nonetheless, Dorian was growing heavier by the second, and Evinn knew he had to make a decision.

Steeling his nerves, Evinn finally opened the door to his quarters, ascending the stairs and reaching his bed– the Tevinter was nearly asleep against his back, breathing slowly and quietly. As gently as he could, Evinn rolled the mage from his shoulders and onto the Orlesian four-poster. Dorian grunted slightly, stirring at the motion. Evinn retreated momentarily to the cellar behind the bedroom, searching for a decanter of water.

Dorian lay dazed on the bed, only half aware of where he was. Sleep threatened to overtake him as Evinn returned with another bottle of water and a wide rimmed glass. He scooted Dorian’s legs aside gently, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Dorian groaned gently when Evinn prompted him to sit up lightly. Guiding him to lean against the headboard, he poured a glass of water, coaxing Dorian to take a drink. Begrudingly he obliged, staring stonily back at the Inquisitor as he sipped.

“Is this how you treat all unwanted advances?” he asked, after taking a long drink.

Evinn let out a dry chuckle, “Believe me, if I had more experience in the matter, I’d let you know.”

Dorian huffed slightly as he took another sip of water. He still felt sick, but he knew with rest he’d feel slightly better by morning. He cursed his own stupidity that may have taken away his chance with the Inquisitor. Evinn spoke, however, and interrupted the train of self-loathing thought.

“Do you know how many men I’ve been with?”

When Dorian refused to answer, Evinn, with a quivering voice continued, “None. Do you know how many men I’ve loved?”

Again, no answer.

“One.”

He took a deep breath.

“Do you see this scar?”

He motioned to the large, deep scar that sat on his left temple, just under his hairline with a sigh, “I got this scar when the only man I ever loved decided I was his enemy. When I refused to attack him, he decided to try and put me down for good.”

Evinn turned his head, to show another deep scar just barely hidden by the hair on the back of his head, just under the crown.

“This one came from him overpowering me, and throwing me into a table. I was sure I was dead that night, because Maker knows I couldn’t kill him…”

Dorian sat stunned at the revelations Evinn lay before him.

“Clearly, however, you lived to tell the tale…?” he managed to ask, after a moment.

Evinn nodded, slowly.

“Another mage saved me from him that night, but it came at the cost of  _his_  life…

Dorian, its not that I don’t want things to happen between us, its that… I’m not sure how to move forward. I’ve only ever loved from long distances, and it’s never been reciprocated. I don’t know how to handle any of this. I didn’t think I’d ever love again, let alone have someone love me.”

Finally Dorian understood– It wasn’t that the Inquisitor wasn’t interested, he just wasn’t used to being so forward.

“Then, the kiss from before–”

“Was in the heat of the moment, and by far the most daring thing I’ve ever done in my life,” Evinn laughed, flushing as he spoke.

Relief washed over Dorian. He lay back heavily against the headboard, his shoulders visibly sagging. Evinn cocked his head, unsure of how to take the body language.

Dorian, from his reclined position, eyed the Inquisitor up and down.

“So I take it there’s no chance you’d spend the night in the same bed as me,” he chuckled.

“Not after tonight’s display,” Evinn grinned, getting up to move to the couch near the stairwell. Dorian grabbed Evinn’s wrist as he moved, catching the mage off guard. A surprised little jolt of magic passed between them that Dorian ignored, pressing the mage’s knuckles to his lips.

“I do apologize for being so forward tonight, Inquisitor,” he said solemnly, “But I do not intend to give up so easily. Now that I know a bit more about you, we may be able to move forward with a bit less… miscommunication. If you would allow it, that is.”

Evinn entertained the thought for a moment, before responding.

“If you’re willing to go at my pace, Master Pavus, then maybe we can try again sometime. I look forward to it.”

He blushed visibly as Dorian released him, and as he lay down on the couch he couldn’t help but notice the mage’s eyes following him, staring intently, every step of the way.

“Good night, Master Pavus.”

“Good night, Inquisitor Trevelyan.”


	2. Bad Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and the Inquisitor have gotten to know each other better over the weeks they've spent at Skyhold. As they grow closer, they begin to draw suspicion. But do they even know what they're doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains in-game dialogue. nonetheless, I hope you'll enjoy!

**Dorian was having difficulty concentrating**.

He leaned back against the high wall of Skyhold, watching as Evinn and Grand Enchanter Fiona gave a demonstration about combat magic. Evinn was fumbling about through the ranks of the mages, adjusting staff positions and guiding movements as Fiona gave orders. No one would have guessed that the overweight mage from Ostwick would have a mind for combat, nor that he'd take to the profession of Knight Enchanter so quickly, but he dove into the role headfirst and thrived nonetheless.

Dorian watched as a particular mage recruit smiled from her eyes, her hand trailing Evinn's forearm as he corrected her movement. Evinn continued, not assuming it flirtatious, but Dorian saw the girl look away, disappointed at his response. He pushed away from the wall, ever so slightly, and began to walk toward the Inquisitor with purpose, hips swaggering gently so the mage girl would see. He put an arm around Evinn's shoulders, guiding him out and away from the demonstration.

"Lets take a quick break," Evinn called behind to Fiona, who nodded. The group splintered slowly, finding a way to relax before they began their next bit of training.

Dorian led the Inquisitor to a quieter area in Skyhold-- up the steps and to the garden, where prying eyes were fewer.

"I love watching you work," he began, giving Evinn's shoulders a slight squeeze, "It's exhausting to see, however."

Evinn looked perplexed.

"We were in the middle of some important training, Dorian... What is it?"

"That mage girl was impressed," Dorian grinned, "And I can't say I don't see the draw."

Playfully, Dorian ran his fingertips gingerly over the Inquisitor's nape, the hairs just barely standing on end. Evinn's stomach flipped at the motion, his heart pumping faster.

Dorian gave the Inquisitor a playful push toward the prayer room.

"No one will come in here," he winked.

They entered the candle-lit hall quietly, shutting the heavy wooden door behind them. Evinn looked thoroughly confused.

"Dorian, did you take me away from the lecture to... prove a point to some mage girl?"

Dorian laughed.

"Partially. Also because I was jealous she got to touch you..."

He played with the buttons around Evinn's collar as he spoke. The first two gave out easily, popping open to reveal the flesh on his collarbone and chest. Dorian encircled the other mage, placing delicate, soft kisses up and down his neck, before trailing just below the tunic's collar line. He nipped the area, sucking it lightly and drawing runes with his tongue, eliciting a groan from Evinn.

"We're really going to do this--" Evinn couldn't continue as Dorian ran his tongue up to his ear, and bit down on the lobe, "Here, in front of Andraste? Maker, Dorian, we can't defile this--" another hiss of air escaped his lips as Dorian leaned into him, his knee dipping between Evinn's upper thighs. Dorian was playing with him, testing his limits since the night he'd overstepped his bounds. Evinn knew the Tevinter was more experienced than he, and while Dorian respected his choice to take things slow, it seemed he couldn't hold out on simple kisses forever. They'd had a few dates since then, smaller interactions and sessions of getting to know each other, and each one had been sealed with a kiss.

Dorian's kisses were growing hungrier, however, and Evinn knew as he got more comfortable with the other mage, he too longed to push further away from that line.

Evinn rolled his hips into Dorian in reply. Dorian quirked an eyebrow, delightfully surprised at the action. He slipped his hands around Evinn's hips, guiding them to roll into him again, drawing him close to hungrily take a kiss again. Evinn groaned, his eyes closing to the action. His head lolled forward as they broke lips, into the other Mage's shoulder.  
Dorian, while continuing to grind against Evinn, entwined his fingers into the Inquisitor's hair, pulling his head up and away from him. Relentlessly, he continued to nip and suck at the Inquisitor's neck, til a reddened patch emerged. Finally, he stopped, admiring his work as Evinn's hands flew up to meet the mark.

"Dorian!" he exclaimed.

"Relax, Evinn... It can be hidden with your shirt collar," Dorian tutted, peeling himself away off of the Inquisitor and beginning to button his shirt back up for him. Evinn wobbled slightly as Dorian pulled away, putting a hand on the other mage to steady himself.

"You're cruel," he moaned, discretely running a hand down his thigh to rest on his partially erect cock.

"Now you know how I usually feel," Dorian smirked, "We can continue this another time, however. You've got to get back to those mage recruits. The Inquisitor's work is never done."

He chuckled as Evinn fumbled toward the door, before sitting down on a bench, his ears crimson.

"You go ahead... I need a moment."

Dorian nodded, opening the heavy door to find the young mage recruit who'd been eyeing Evinn standing outside. She looked him up and down quizzically.

"Is the Inquisitor...?" She asked, attempting to peek around the doorway inside.

"He's contemplating the Maker's forgiveness at the moment, darling," Dorian leaned across the doorway, blocking her view as he spoke with a grin creeping onto his face.

The mage girl seemed slightly offput by the motion. Likely she was nervous because of his reputation as the resident "Tevinter", he figured.

"He'll be back momentarily, I assure you," He sighed, closing the door behind him, and motioning for the young mage to head back. Coerced, she walked back, casting nervous glances in his direction. Dorian followed shortly after, breaking away from the path to enter Skyhold's throneroom, and beyond to the library. He'd have to keep himself busy, lest he begin to think about the way the mage had very nearly been ready to go further than they ever had before. In front of Andraste, nonetheless.

Dorian smirked to himself. Perhaps the Inquisitor was just beginning to discover his bad side.

  
\-------

Evinn climbed the stairs to the library a few hours later, rubbing his neck and cursing Dorian's jealousy. Now not only did he ache everywhere, but the entire time he spent teaching, his mind burned with thoughts and desires for more. He couldn't focus, and every time his shirt collar rubbed or shifted, his heart jumped, for fear someone would notice. Fiona had sensed that he was no longer in tune with the group, and graciously sent him away for the remainder, reminding him that while he was done here, the war room still needed his attention. Groaning, he agreed, and departed with what little dignity he could improvise. The meeting with his war council had gone well enough, save for a brief moment of whispering between Leliana and Josephine.

The two gossiped like old friends, which he supposed was good for them, but it made his stomach ache with nerves for the time being.

What were he and Dorian doing, exactly?

They'd gotten closer, after all, but there were no signs of him wanting to commit persay. This slight outburst of jealousy could have been taken as Dorian 'claiming' him, but to what end? The entire process made Evinn's head spin.

As he rounded the corner, he caught Mother Giselle speaking crossly to Dorian, who looked darkly at the floor. Evinn quickened his pace, rounding on the two as she angrily snapped, "Your glib tongue does you no credit!" to which he cleared his throat quietly.

She spun around, clearly surprised by the interruption.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Dorian responded first.

"It seems the revered mother is concerned about my undue influence over you."

"It is just concern! Your worship, you must know how this looks." She retorted, motioning between the two of them.

"You might need to spell it out, my dear," Dorian interjected curtly.

She sighed, "This man is of Tevinter. His presence at your side-- the rumors alone..."

Evinn quirked an eyebrow, "What's wrong with him being from Tevinter, specifically?"

Mother Giselle looked angry at the accusation, "I'm fully aware that not everyone of the Imperium is the same,"

Dorian interrupted, "How kind of you to notice. yet still you bow to the opinion of the masses."

"The opinion of the masses is based on centuries of evidence. What would you have me tell them?"

"The truth." Dorian spoke firmly, his tone even despite the fact that his fists were balled angrily at his sides.

"The truth is I do not know you, and neither do they. These rumors will continue..."

Evinn, steeling his nerves, responded, "There's no cause for concern, your reverence."

Mother Giselle protested, "With all due respect, you underestimate the effect this man has on the people's good opinion."

"Do the people know how he's helped the Inquisition?" Evinn shot back, his temper flaring.

"I... see. I meant no disrespect, Inquisitor. I only meant to ask after this man's intentions. If you feel he is without ulterior motives, then I humbly beg forgiveness from you both."

With an awkward curtsy Mother Giselle departed, leaving the two mages in stunned silence.

After a moment, Dorian sighed.

"Well that was something."

Evinn turned to face the mage.

"She didn't get to you, did she?"

Dorian smiled softly, "No, it takes more to get to me than thinly veiled accusations."

Evinn nodded.

"You don't think she'll do anything?"

"What. Your's is the good opinion I care about. Not hers. It does make me wonder, though... Is my influence over you undue?"

Evinn placed a hand on Dorian's forearm, softly, "No. Not undue at all."

Dorian cracked a smile.

"Overdue, then?"

Evinn chuckled.

"I tease you too much, I know," Dorian grinned.

"Oh, I probably deserve it," Evinn laughed.

"I'll have to find something we can do that doesn't involve teasing. Soon, ideally."

With that, Dorian began to strut back to his room, once again purposefully swaying his hips just enough to catch the Inquisitor's eye on his way out.


	3. Amulet pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dorian regrets the selling of his Amulet, others decide to help. But at this point, is it more of a hindrance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains in-game dialogue, slightly modified and built off of to set the mood. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless as the work it is. we're setting up for some epic stuff, y'all!

**As night drew on in Skyhold** , and Evinn spent the evening dining with the Iron Bull, Dorian sat at a desk in the library, feeling very much ready to tear his hair out.

A letter sat in front of him, scrawled in fine, dark Orlesian ink. The script, looking like a child's attempt at fanciful handwriting, only made the remarks all the more painful to read.

[ _Dear Monsieur Pavus,_

_I regret to inform you that given the circumstances, I will not be accepting your offer of the original base amount, plus forty-percent interest, simply because demand_ _has increased, and there are other ways we can strike this deal._

_I hear you have ties to the Herald of Andraste, and Head of the Inquisition, Evinn Trevelyan. Should you desire to retain rights to the birthright amulet, I would_ _suggest you arrange a meeting with me, and the Herald, in Val Royoux at your most immediate convenience._

_Cordially Your's_ ]

  
Dorian's breath hissed through his teeth as his fingers flexed around his forehead.

"Cordially, my ass."

There had to be another way to get what he wanted. _There had to be._

Just yesterday, Evinn had taken dinner with Dorian in the study and complained about how many people were asking him for favors. They were all little things, things that he didn't mind doing, he said, but Dorian knew that the stress was starting to build on Evinn's shoulders; the way he carried himself showed it.

"I can't ask him that," He groaned, raking over his face with a hand in exasperation.

He'd just have to find another way.

* * *

 

Evinn descended to the throne room the next morning stifling a yawn. Something was keeping him up, though he hardly knew what. Cole had awoken him in the early hours of morning with a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Something is hurting him. You can help, but he doesn't want that. I can't help, and I don't want to make him hurt while I try."

Evinn had rolled over subconsciously and tried to sleep for a few hours afterward, but even so at the time it hadn't registered with him, and was only now realizing what had happened. As he plopped down at the table across from Varric, Leliana slid in at the bench beside him. She looked him up and down before prodding him in the shoulder with the back of her hand.

" _You_ need to talk to Dorian," She said.

Evinn raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What did he do this time? hurl an insult at a visiting noble?"

She shook her head.

"He chased off a messenger, after nearly boxing the poor boy's ears. He was shouting about an amulet."

Evinn sighed. Of course, Cole's warning made it clear that something important was going on.

"What can I do?"

Leliana pretended to think on it for a moment.

"If the amulet is what I think it is, it should be an easy fix. But in the meantime, take him on a day trip to Val Royoux. Treat him to a fancy dinner, maybe a book store. logging some face time in Val Royoux won't hurt your reputation, and it will give you a good way to relax. Give him something to keep his mind off of his troubles. It couldn't hurt to try."

With that, Leliana stood and walked away, taking a solitary pastry with her, munching as she left.

Varric chuckled, "Not much for subtlety, is she?"

Evinn quirked his head, "What do you mean?"

Varric outright laughed at the question.

"You're kidding, right? She's trying to tell you, whatever the amulet is, its in Val Royoux... For an Inquisitor, you need to work on the information-gathering, Trevelyan."

Evinn chuckled. He supposed Varric was right. After he finished eating, he decided to confront Dorian about the amulet. Varric chuckled, wishing him good luck on the endeavor, and Evinn nodded. If Dorian was as upset as it seemed, it would be difficult to coerce him to do anything. Passing through Solas' chambers, he gave the elf a passing nod. For the most part, Solas ignored him, though the nod was met with an approving glance in turn. He could tell Evinn was determined, so he continued his studies without a word otherwise. Besides, he owed Evinn after they recently took a detour and attempted to save his friend, a wisdom spirit corrupted by unknowing mages' tampering. It provided great insight to Evinn, and gained him a helpful friend in the elf. Nonetheless, Evinn walked up to the library slowly. Dorian was sitting at a desk, darkly eyeing a thick volume when he came into view. He didn't acknowledge the Inquisitor's presence.

"Dorian?" Evinn tried, softly.

No answer.

He steeled his nerves. Cole warned him Dorian was hurting over this, so it wouldn't be out of character for him to bite over the subject.

"I've been told something about an amulet...?"

Dorian's eyes snapped upward, "How did you hear that? Oh... Leliana. Of course she would find out-- Don't make an issue of it. I don't want someone solving my personal problems for me. I'll get the amulet back... Somehow. On my own."

He waved his hand dismissively at Evinn.

"I'm not entirely certain what it is," Evinn continued, gently moving the book from Dorian's hands, begging for his attention in as subtle a way he knew how.

"The Pavus birthright," Dorian sighed, "The flashy thing you show peons to make them tremble at your impressive lineage. I didn't leave Tevinter with much in the way of coin, so I sold it. Entirely forbidden, of course, and foolish, but I was desperate. I'll figure something out."

Now Evinn's interest was piqued.

"You don't even like your family. Why would you want it back?"

"Because it's mine, and it shouldn't be... passed around like candy."

"that's the only reason?"

There was clear agitation in Dorian's voice as he responded, "It's reason enough. leave it be."

With a shrug, Evinn attempted to comfort the Tevinter, "There are plenty of ways to skin a nug, Dorian. We'll think of something."

"I will," Dorian corrected him.

"I'll get it back. I lost the amulet. I may not have your resources, but I can't ask you to... You have too many people asking you for everything under the sun. I won't be one of them."

Evinn attempted to place a hand on the mage's shoulder, but he ducked away, standing and moving away from the desk.

"I'm going for a walk now. Would you like to dissect that too?", His lip curled in annoyance.

Evinn looked at Dorian, not saying a word. His face, however, betrayed the hurt he was feeling after Dorian's scathing words.

Dorian's angry resolution softened momentarily.

"I refuse to owe you a debt, Inquisitor."

Evinn sighed.

"Then lets just put this behind us for now. Leliana cleared my schedules for the day, told me I needed a break. I was wondering if you'd join me."

Dorian's interests were piqued as he stepped closer to Evinn.

"Well now... Where were we thinking?"

Evinn smiled, "There's a fantastic bookstore in the market district of Val Royoux? There's also a winery, and a four-course restaurant with raving reviews from Josephine. I hear most people need to book their table months in advance."

Dorian was wary. Did Evinn know the amulet was in Val Royoux? It seemed too planned. He nearly said no, when Evinn interrupted him, "And Josephine has already pulled a few favors and cleared us in both the winery tour and the restaurant for this evening. Please, Dorian... It would mean a lot to me."

Those words struck Dorian more than he cared to admit. Evinn was still an unconfirmed mystery to him. They'd had a few meetups, but nothing you'd call a date, not out in public with other people. They'd kissed, and they'd nearly gone further a few times, but they hadn't broached the topic of commitment. His heart swelled at the thought of love, but he pushed it aside for the moment.

"Fine. I won't look a gift horse, especially one with Lady Montilyet's personal recommendation, in the mouth. You win this time, Inquisitor. I shall accompany you to Val Royoux," and with that, he stood up and walked toward his quarters.

"Give me an hour to prepare. I haven't been in civilization in maker knows how long."

Evinn nodded.

"So long as you're coming with me, I'd gladly wait for you to get ready."

Dorian's heart skipped a beat.  


* * *

 

Their day was spent walking the many marketplaces of Val Royoux, lazily trying on new clothing and weapons. Dorian ended up purchasing a book about ancient Tevinter legends, saying that it was so rife with inaccuracies he'd save it for days he needed a chuckle. When Evinn attempted to purchase the things for him, he'd wave him away, the mere idea seeming laughable. Finally, when Dorian was looking at an expensive new staff, Evinn managed to purchase a red rose without the other mage noticing, and managed to sneak it into his satchel with a deftness that surprised even himself. Dorian found the rose over dinner, a bit crumpled, but getting the message across all the same.

For fear of them having the public eye on them at all times, they'd refrained from any sort of overt physical affection, and settled for more subtle means-- a hand on a shoulder when they paused to purvey a shop front, their knuckles grazing just a moment too long when they walked side by side, and fingers fumbling over place settings at dinner, which they had far too much of.

As Evinn excused himself to the restroom, he was intercepted by a short girl in Inquisition slops. He looked on at her confused, until she tugged him to the hallway, out of the way of Dorian's prying ears.

"A meeting has been set up with the one who has Dorian's Amulet. He requested you both be present," As she spoke, she handed him a piece of vellum, on which was scrawled an address, "Immediately following dinner, go to this address. Don't take no for an answer, Inquisitor. I hope this goes well for you."

Evinn tucked the Vellum into his pocket, thoroughly confused at the secrecy with which the message was delivered. He knew Dorian didn't approve of his doing this as a favor, but surely he wouldn't be so upset once it was done and overwith?

After going to the restroom, he returned to a questioning Dorian.

"What was that about?"

He deflected the question, trying to sound confident.

"Leliana needed my permission for something or another. Sent one of her people to get it."

Dorian chuckled, "You know for someone on our side, the spymaster does skirt the rules quite a bit."

He placed a hand tenderly on Evinn's, causing both of their heart rates to spike.

"But don't go away again any time soon, alright?"

Evinn nodded, face red and mouth suddenly dry.

\----

After dinner had ended, the evening light filtered through the streets and the streetlamps began to roar into life. People walked past them but gave little notice, aside from the occasional whisper of, "Maker, is that the Herald?" or, "That's the Inquisitor!"

Evinn tried to ignore it to the best of his ability, concentrating on finding the small shop on the address. It proved to be a difficult maneuver, but when they approached, an eccentric looking man ushered to them from outside. Dorian froze as he recognized the merchant, stopping dead in his tracks.

Evinn turned to look at the other mage, "Dorian?"

The merchant interrupted, unable to hold his silence any longer, "Inquisitor! Good, good. This is exactly what I was hoping for!"

"What?! Is that why we're here?" Dorian couldn't contain his anger, "I said I wanted to do this myself. I don't want to be indebted to anyone, least of all you."

Unable to read the air, the merchant continued to babble, "I apologize, but that won't be possible. Do forgive me, Inquisitor, but when I heard of your... association with Monsieur Pavus, I could not resist. It's not coin I seek for the amulet, but influence. Influence you possess, but which the young man does not. Provided, of course, you... desire the amulet? For your friend?"

Evinn shot an angry look at this strange merchant, considering how he could possibly defuse the situation. After coming up with nothing, he simply sighed, "You refused to sell Dorian his amulet... just to get me here? Mission accomplished, I suppose."

"I am not attempting to manipulate you, my lord. I only wish equitable recompense. The League de Celestine is an organization of wealthy noblemen in Orlais. I would join, but I lack the lineage. If someone like you applied pressure, they would admit me. That would be worth the return of the amulet."

Dorian scoffed openly. _'not attempting to manipulate you', what a load of shit._

Evinn considered the proposal for a moment. He could spare the influence, he supposed, but would it be worth it? Dorian was clearly agitated by the very idea, let alone the fact that Leliana had gone around him to get Evinn to do this for him.

"What do you think, Dorian?"

Dorian was shaking with silent fury. Tight-lipped, he managed to reply, "Leave the man be. I got myself into this, I should get myself out of it."

"Perhaps you should accept your friend's help, monsieur..."

"Kaffas!" He swore, nearly grabbing the merchant, "I know what you think, and he's not my friend. He's..."

He trailed off, a look from Evinn interrupting his train of thought.

"Never mind what he is."

"As you desire," the merchant stammered, clearly uncomfortable with Dorian's body language, "Even so, that is the price. I shall accept no other."

Evinn considered a moment longer, knowing his appearance didn't lend to the possibility of trying to scare the merchant, before nodding with a sigh, "Very well, I'll do as you ask."

"What? You're going to give in to this cretin?"

Evinn looked at Dorian, bewildered, "Do you want your amulet back?"

"I... yes, I do. I simply--"

The merchant cut in, "Much oliged, Your Worship. The moment I recieve an invitation from the League, I'll have the amulet delivered. It's been an honor doing business with you."

Dorian spat at the floor in the merchant's direction.

"Influence-mongering-- ... I don't want to be in your debt. I don't want to be in anyone's debt."

Evinn reached out half-heartedly to Dorian, "You don't think...?"

"I don't want to discuss it!"

With that, Dorian stormed off. He opened his pack as he walked, discarding the crumpled rose behind him. Evinn looked at the mangled thing, thoroughly crestfallen; Was Dorian truly this upset at his meddling?

Evinn stood in silence, watching until Dorian faded from view. the Merchant attempted to pull Evinn into his shop to further examine his wares, but was sorely disappointed when Evinn turned and angrily stated, "Could that not have been handled with a little bit more tact?"

When there was no answer, Evinn dejectedly shouldered his bags and trudged back the way they'd come. There was no sense in waiting to see if Dorian would rejoin him here. He knew Dorian well enough to know when he stormed off, he was gone until he wanted to be seen again.


	4. Amulet pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama continues to unfold as Dorian refuses to forgive the Inquisitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a happy ending, i promise. anyhoos- there are variations on in-game dialogue-- changed from word for word in this one to fit the scene. hope you enjoy nonetheless!

**Evinn returned to Skyhold late that night. Dorian refused to see him for the next week,** not attending scouting sessions or even meals around the same time Evinn took them. The other companions watched silently as the drama unfolded, subconsciously holding their breath. Skyhold was tense, and itching to see how this would affect the Inquisitor.

Feeling the need to keep up a brave face, Evinn said nothing on the matter, unless someone brought it up. He was turned nearly to tears on several occasions, longing to simply hear something-- anything-- from the Tevinter. But still, Dorian kept to himself, seething and processing while wanting to be alone.

Partway into the second week, he passed Dorian on the stairwell, but the mage looked past him icily. Evinn attempted to reach out, and place a hand on the mage's shoulder apologetically, but Dorian deftly moved away out of his reach, still managing a refusal of acknowledging the Inquisitor's presence. Scout Harding watched as the scene played out from a few feet away, noting the crestfallen look that settled over the Inquisitor as the Tevinter stalked out of view.

She approached Evinn gently.

"Did something happen? You two seemed thick as thieves a while ago?"

Evinn sighed.

"I made a mistake. I should have just let him be, but no, I wanted to solve all his problems. It blew up in my face, as usual." 

_Looking back, he'd made a similar mistake during his time in the Ostwick circle. Once again, he'd tried to solve another's problems for them when he'd tried to confront some other templar recruits about starting the nickname 'Dim-wit' for the previous object of his affections, a templar named Dimmetri. It was a well known fact that he'd struggled with promotion to the templar ranks, and the nickname was born out of the frustration of his fellow recruits. The templars were merciless toward Evinn when confronted, however, and Evinn remembered Dimmetri not coming to his aid when he got in over his head._

_After they'd finished, however, he'd approached Evinn, helping to tend to a broken rib and countless bruises. He chastised the mage all the same for getting into the_ _scrap in the first place, feeling no remorse._

_"Why do you care what they call me?" He'd asked, obviously annoyed at this unknown young mage._

_Evinn had looked darkly at the ground, before responding, "I don't know. It's not fair of them to put you down just because you thrive at other things."_

_Evinn had fallen hard for the Templar, watching him from afar. He knew the templar loved to cook and make music. Things that weren't necessary for Templar training,_ _thus why he'd struggled so much._

_"You're not dim-witted. not in the slightest."_

_Dimmetri laughed at that._

_"Say what you like. They're not wrong though, I'm a dim-witted templar, if you ask me. Why don't we try to reclaim the title, eh?"_

_He took pity on this weakling mage who'd tried to come to his aid. Thus their friendship was born, and ultimately Evinn's betrayal when his time in Ostwick came to an_ _end._

It hurt to think about that time in his life. Evinn pushed the memories to the back of his mind. He didn't need to dredge up more pain, when he was already feeling defeated currently.

Scout Harding watched Evinn quietly, wondering where his mind wandered for the moment. Evinn realized she was waiting expectantly when he snapped back to reality. Embarassed, he simply sighed, "Please, don't worry about me, Harding. Things'll work out how they're meant to. the Maker has plans, no doubt."

"If you say so," she chuckled, giving him a wave, "Spymaster Leliana has a package for you, said it arrived not too long ago."

Evinn's heart jumped at the mention of a package-- could it be the amulet had arrived already?

He thanked Scout Harding quickly, before taking off running unceremoniously toward Skyhold's roost. There he found Leliana, sitting quietly in front of her personal shrine. She looked up from her prayer quietly, giving him a little grin.

"Package is on the table there," She motioned, before continuing her devotions.

Evinn snapped it up, fumbling with the outer wrappings and twine, unable to quite believe it. Would Dorian forgive him once he finally had the piece in his hands? Would it all be worth it in the end? He found himself trembling, tears clouding his vision.

Leliana looked up to see Evinn's shoulders shuddering softly, little fitful gasps escaping him. She paused from her devotions to cross the room and envelop him with her small form, giving him a comforting pat on the back. She hushed him softly, the two standing in awkward silence for a few extended moments.

After a time, Evinn recovered his voice.

"Dorian hates me for this. He's refused all contact with me for at least a week. If we pass each other, he refuses to acknowledge me. I don't understand... How could I messed things up so badly?" His voice broke as he gave in to small sobs once again, "Everyone's waiting for me to break. And here I am. Officially broken."

Leliana sighed.

"Better that you break in front of me than anyone else, Inquisitor. Lucky for you, I know what secrets to share and what secrets to keep. I had no idea Dorian would react the way he did, but its my fault for setting you both up without your knowledge. Take some alone time and recover face for now, Inquisitor. Things will look up."

Her voice was even, and with genuine kindness in her eyes, she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket-- a dainty thing, made of Orlesian silk and lace. She dabbed at the Inquisitor's eyes, softly.

"Trust me. I won't do anything to set you up without your knowledge again. I promise."

Evinn nodded, calming down for the most part.

"I'll be in my bedchamber, if anyone needs me," he sniffled, heading back toward the stairs.

He passed the library, shuffling as quickly as he could, eyes firmly planted on the ground. His wasn't crying any longer, but the distraught look remained. He caught sight of familiar boots, but didn't dare to look up, for fear that he'd recieve the same treatment as before. Nonetheless tension held in the air as he passed, so much so he nearly ran from the spot. As he passed out of sight, Leliana descended the stairwell quietly. She approached Dorian, who was turned away, pretending to examine a Tome of the history of the Chantry.

"Can I see you for a moment, Master Pavus," She asked, her voice soft and calculated. Dorian, unable to feign ignorance any longer, turned to face the Spymaster.

"If you must," His words were clipped.

"Come, meet me in your private chambers, if you don't mind the intrusion," She said, motioning away from the library. Begrudgingly Dorian replaced the tome, and followed Leliana away.

As they entered the private chambers, and Dorian shut the door with a quiet click, Leliana turned on him instantly.

"You are tearing the Inquisitor apart, Dorian."

"Jumping right in to it then, are we?" He asked, managing to conjure up some sarcasm at the implication.

"How can you speak this way-- You saw him when he passed! I was only able to console him just enough to give him some dignity as he passed by!"

Dorian scoffed, "Sorry, I actually hadn't noticed, I was too busy ignoring him,"

Leliana slammed her hands on the desk Dorian had managed to field between them as they spoke.

"Damn it Dorian, It wasn't his fault. He didn't set up the meeting, I did. I suggested he take you to Val Royoux, I intercepted the initial message, I knew about the amulet, and I sent someone to tell him to go there. He didn't know what he was getting into-- he only knew it had to do with the amulet, and that it was something you wanted. Don't you see? I set it up because your trying to find a solution was getting nowhere. And its done now! The amulet is here at Skyhold! But now he's too terrified to give it back, for fear that his won't end the feud. He thinks you hate him!"

Dorian was momentarily speechless. He dropped himself onto a chair, head in his hands.

"He thinks I hate him? Over this? Vishante kaffas..."

Leliana looked at him quizzically, though she said nothing.

"I don't hate him, all right? Of course I don't. The very idea!"

He sighed, "He just-- He-- He did the one thing I told him not to. I gave him my reasons, and he completely ignored them!"

Leliana interjected, "I told you, I set this up. Sure, he'd have wanted to help-- its a fundamental part of who he is, but he didn't set up the meeting. This one is on my head. You have every right to be upset, but don't turn it against him. Maker, he fell apart in my hands up there!"

Dorian barked out a choked, hurting laugh, "I don't care who set it up-- it was his intentions that infuriated me. He still went along with it-- And over what? Something I only wanted because of my vain ties to my lineage, which I should give up and be over by now! Spymaster, I have done nothing but hurt him this whole time, and you know what he's done? He's given me space, he's treated me with respect, he's tried to reach out to me. He's... done everything right. Kaffas! Vishante kaffas-- How can I..."

  
He struggled for the words a moment, before giving up and simply saying, " _Be_ with someone like that? What can I do now that won't look like I'm rubbing salt in a  
wound?"

Leliana crept closer to Dorian as he spoke into his hands. She placed an arm around his shoulders gently.

"Talk to him. Tell him why you were upset. But first things first, don't let him continue to hate himself for doing this to you. He's stopped eating regularly, stopped coming to war council meetings, even refused to see his friends. He nearly lost it when Cole tried to sneak into his quarters halfway through last week. At this point its no longer bad for the Inquisitor, its bad for the Inquisition."

She couldn't help but chuckle. Dorian nodded. He knew deep down Leliana was right; it was time to swallow his pride, and end this silly squabble.

"I'll talk to him tonight," he promised.

Leliana smiled.

"Good. I owe you both a drink. come and find me once everything's settled."

And with that, the Spymaster departed, humming a tune Dorian was just barely familiar with.

* * *

 

Dorian found the Inquisitor staring listlessly at a pile of charts in the war room. The council had called off their meeting for the night, Cullen leaving a strongly worded letter on the door to his quarters. It roughly implied that if Evinn was going to behave like a child, then he'd be assigned homework like a child. It also stated that Cullen would be looking over his work at the next meeting-- a sentence that was scratched out by Josephine, and replaced with a statement about how they missed seeing him at meetings and while they knew he was depressed about his personal life, he had some obligation to the Inquisition to uphold. She sincerely hoped to see him at the next meeting, and hoped that he'd know she was a sympathetic ear if he needed one.

The note itself had guilted him into coming here, but he couldn't bring himself to study the maps of the Winter Palace. He just couldn't concentrate.

"Quite frankly, I'm offended you haven't sought me out yet. It's been more than a week, you know?"

Evinn whirled around to see Dorian standing in the doorway, the single candle in the room casting light and shadow that obscured his face in the darkness. He was taken aback, and struck entirely speechless.

Dorian crossed the room, grabbing more candles and lighting them as he went with a flick of his wrist. The room, now well lit, loomed oppressively around them as they continued along in silence.

Evinn, unsure of how to continue, pulled the packet out of his breast pocket, sliding it across the war table to the Tevinter.

"I guess-- here it is."

When Dorian unwrapped it, Evinn couldn't help but hang on his every breath. How would he react?

Dorian sighed, confirming the amulet as his own.

"I don't hate you, you know. That's an impossibility. But now, I'm indebted to you. Exactly what I never wanted, I told you from the beginning."

Frustration broke on the Inquisitor's voice as he exclaimed, "Why would I want you to be -- I didn't do this so you would be indebted to me, Dorian. I did it because I wanted to do something nice for you!"

Dorian sighed, "Don't you get it? That's the problem!"

"How is that a problem?"

"I'm the _terrible magister_ who's using you. That's what they'll say. Someone intelligent would cozy up to the Inquisitor if they could-- it'd be foolish not to! He can open doors, get you whatever you want, shower you with gifts and power. A few weeks ago, at dinner, you were complaining about how everyone in Skyhold was asking you for a favor. You didn't need this!"

Evinn's face was the picture of surprise.

"I... had no idea you were concerned about that."

"Truth be told, I don't care what they think about me. I care what they think about us!"

He sighed, runnning a hand through his hair as he continued.

"I... was an ass earlier at the merchant's. And the past week. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding... I apologize. For everything."

He drew close, draping his arms over Evinn's shoulders, hugging him tightly and more tenderly than Evinn had felt in weeks.

"And, I do want to say thank you. It actually is a load off my mind knowing the amulet isn't lining that merchant's pocket any longer."

Dorian leaned in softly, placing a firm and resolute kiss on Evinn's lips. Evinn found himself pressing closer to the mage, begging for more, but Dorian broke away.

"I'm going to stop myself before I say something syrupy, but I won't forget this... and I will repay you. count on it. That being said, I will be turning in for the night... Now that we've got this misunderstanding out of the way, that is."

He left Evinn alone in the war room once again, unable to contain the grin sneaking onto his face as he left.

* * *

 

  
Evinn entered his quarters with a sigh. They'd had a tense couple of weeks, but with the air cleared, it felt like a wall had broken down with Dorian. He was cautiously optimistic that the mage may open up to him any day now, and maybe give him some sort sign of commitment.

He laughed to himself. Maybe he shouldn't jump to conclusions so readily. If Dorian was going to commit, he'd do it on his own time, and that was his choice. In the mean time he'd have to take what he could and enjoy it while it lasted. After all, with the event at Halamshiral looming before them, things may not matter in the end. If things didn't go perfectly, and Corypheus gained control of the Orlesian empire, then they were done for.

He threw himself onto the couch with a heavy sigh. He desperately didn't want to think about that right now. He'd neglected so much of the Inquisition work over the past week he was sure he'd have to buy Cullen a new game set for forgiveness.

The click of the door settling back into its frame caused him to jump back to his feet, suddenly aware of his surroundings.

Dorian stepped into view after a few moments of unsettling silence.  
  
Evinn looked at him, slightly confused.

"Dorian? Weren't you turning in for the night?"

Dorian smiled sadly, "There's something I need to know first. I haven't been able to sleep at night for a while now because I can't come up with an answer... I'm curious where this goes, you and I. We've had fun. Perfectly reasonable to leave it here, get on with the business of killing Archdemons and such..."

Evinn looked at him, unable to hide the hurt of the insinuation, "Is that what you want? After all this?"

Dorian held up his hands in defense, "Should it be all on me?"

Evinn sighed, his hand trailing up the back of his neck and ruffling his hair, "Well no, I suppose not, but... I thought I'd made my intentions clear from the beginning. Hadn't I?"

"I'm asking because I like you," Dorian stated with a sigh, "More than I should. More than might be wise. I ask because it will make things simple. We end it here and I walk away. I won't be happy with it, but I'd rather now than later. Later would hurt too much."

Evinn couldn't contain it any longer.

"Dorian, Maker's sake, I love you! I thought you knew that. I wouldn't care if the world went to hell around us, as long as I have you, it wouldn't matter."

"I'll admit, I was... expecting something different," the mage noted with surprise. He was quiet for a moment, before leading Evinn back to the couch, where he sat beside him and held Evinn's hands in his own.

"Where I come from, anything between two men... Is about pleasure. It's accepted as a _kink_ , but taken no further. You learn not to hope for more. You'd be foolish to."

Evinn nodded, readjusting to take Dorian's hands as he got to his knees in front of the couch.

"I understand. But, let me make myself perfectly clear," He looked Dorian in the eyes as he stated, "Dorian Pavus, I love you. I'm committed to you."

Dorian's eyes welled with tears. There were no more questions between them.

He urged Evinn to his feet, wrapping his arms around Evinn's neck and drawing him tightly to his chest. Dorian placed kisses on his cheeks, eyes, ears and nose, before holding his chin in his hands and passionately kissing him on the mouth. hunger overtook the two as Dorian continued to kiss Evinn, guiding him backward to the banister, which he pinned the mage to. His lips trailed down Evinn's chin, his tongue swirling words and runes into Evinn's neck and collarbone. Evinn audibly gasped at the sensation, which only intensified the Tevinter's assault. Dorian's teeth grazed at the other mage's adam's apple, eliciting a groan. His fingers found their way down from their perch at the base of his neck to his chest, ripping open the shirt by its buttons and running lightly over his nipples.

"Maker's breath," Evinn moaned quietly into Dorian's neck. Dorian smirked, allowing his tongue to navigate down Evinn's collarbone and over his nipples, erect with the stimulation. Dorian anchored one arm behind the Inquisitor's neck while the other began to snake its way between the other mage's legs. Evinn stifled a loud moan as Dorian's hand ran directly along his shaft over his clothes. The thin orlesian garments did nothing to hide his excitement, to Dorian's delight. His fingers curled ever so slightly around the other mage's balls, cupping lightly as he massaged them gently through the pants. Evinn's eyes shut tight as he pressed himself against Dorian. His mind was screaming for release. He wanted Dorian in ways he'd never wanted anyone else.

Dorian's own cock was straining against his breeches. His breath hissed through his teeth as Evinn's own clumsy hands found their way around his waist, pulling flush against him. They ground their hips together in a moment of intense ecstasy before Dorian tore himself away. As sexy as the idea of dry humping the Inquisitor til orgasm was, he was far past that desire-- now he wanted flesh on flesh. If the Inquisitor was ready for such a thing, then he'd be more than willing to deliver. Nonetheless the request caught him off guard-- Evinn's voice came in a choked gasp as he begged.

"Dorian-- please! I need you. I want you inside me--"

"Evinn--" The name came out as a groan, "I don't think you quite know what that entails. As attractive as that image is," Evinn's teeth grazed Dorian's neck, causing him to pause momentarily, "And believe me it is _very_ attractive, I don't think you are quite experienced enough for that at the moment."

Evinn, growing bolder, began disrobing Dorian. The man's tunic fell away, revealing sinewy muscle and a chest shuddering under his touch. His lips just softly grazing Dorian's chest, Evinn slid his hand over Dorian's breeches, cupping the outline of his cock. Dorian's hips pumped expectantly into his hand in reply, to his delight. Dorian groaned loudly.

"Kaffas-- There is one step we can take, however, that would involve me inside you. If you're willing."

Evinn nodded, deferring to Dorian's judgement.

Dorian placed a hand on Evinn's shoulder, leading him to the stone wall and guiding him to his knees. Evinn began to untie the cording of Dorian's breeches, unleashing him to the night air.

Evinn found Dorian magnificent. His tan skin was smooth and supple, and the graceful curve of his hips led the eye unquestioningly to his impressive member. Dorian, in a sudden moment of embarassment, leaned back away from Evinn, reconsidering. Not wanting to lose their momentum, however, Evinn decided to begin. He placed his hands  
gently along Dorian's cock, pumping softly at first, until Dorian's hips bucked in reply. They established a rhythm, softly, as Evinn's other hand began to explore Dorian's underside. He ran his fingers up the other man's ridge, then under his balls lightly, hoping the stimulation would feel good. Dorian meanwhile tried his best to stay upright. Quickly hands alone were becoming too rough-- His fingers interlaced in Evinn's hair as he guided him closer. Evinn, taking the hint, ran his tongue up Dorian's member, from base to tip. Dorian shuddered at the movement, a low growl just barely escaping his lips.

"Ngh-- yes, Amatus,"

Evinn stopped completely, looking up at the mage.

"What did you say?"

Dorian turned a deep shade of scarlet. He tried to blow it off, unable to look Evinn in the face.

"Did I say something?"

Evinn frowned back up at him silently.

"All right, all right--" He groaned, face going an even deeper crimson.

"Relax. It's not a former lover's name, or anything like that... It's a Tevene word."

Evinn nodded.

"And it means?"

"It means... It means 'beloved'... All right?" He stammered.

Evinn looked surprised. Considering for a moment, he tried the word himself, "A-matus?"

"Amatus." He corrected, his hand gingerly cupping the Inquisitor's head. Evinn smiled, starting again.

He was awkward at first-- unsure of how to move, or how to avoid his teeth, but when Dorian groped the sides of his head and took control, Evinn let him, allowing the Tevinter to finally fuck him. Dorian's hips quaked, his legs threatening to give out from under him, until Evinn held him steady. Dorian was enjoying himself, but reflecting on his own personal experience, only made shallow thrusts. He wanted sex with the Inquisitor to be enjoyable for both parties-- especially their first time.

Dorian's breath hitched as Evinn swirled his tongue over the tip of his cock, tasting the prelude to his essence as it dripped readily from him.

"Just like that--" He groaned, pumping his shaft toward Evinn eagerly. His orgasm was building quickly, and he didn't think he could hold out much longer.

Evinn felt Dorian's pace increase-- his own member now throbbed painfully beneath him, still pressed tightly against the cloth wall of his trousers. An almost primal groan escaped him as he brought his hands up to pleasure Dorian.

Evinn longed for release, but he longed to see the Tevinter satisfied more.

Dorian pulled out of Evinn's mouth as he fell into orgasm, his essence spilling down Evinn's chest and onto the stone beneath them. He nearly dropped to the floor, until Evinn caught him, their knees knocking slightly as Evinn wrapped Dorian in his arms tightly. They sat there, chest to chest, both breathing heavily in silence. Dorian slumped into Evinn, gravity mandating that he wilt over the other mage where space would allow. His body spasmed lightly as his orgasm completed, Evinn still rocking the Tevinter just slightly in his arms.

Dorian spoke after a moment, unable to hide the shiver in his voice, "Well, that was entirely over-rated. All that build up, and for--"

He broke into chuckling laughter after a moment, unable to keep a straight face. He willed himself to shift slightly and placed his arms around Evinn's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Of course, I'm lying, Amatus," he purred, "You were magnificent."

Evinn's cock throbbed painfully under Dorian's weight as his hips shifted and he ground his ass into him.

Dorian looked down at him in surprise when further movement dragged a pained hiss out of his lover's mouth. Dorian peeled himself off the Inquisitor, allowing him to move to the bed, sitting down in embarassment.

"Evinn, are you alright?"

Concern ebbed at the edges of the question.

"Just a bit shook up--" He groaned softly, fingers beginning to untie the cording of his trousers. He tore the things off quickly, lying back and panting slightly at the effort. Releasing himself from the trousers helped alleviate the pain, but it did nothing for his actual release.

Dorian sat there, still feeling spent but mildly amused at the unwitting show Evinn put on for him.

"Let me help, Amatus," he chuckled, getting to his feet to join the mage in the bed. As he approached, he saw Evinn's naked form for the first time-- completely bare and entirely erect, Evinn's face pleading silently for release.

Dorian strayed back to the wall for a brief moment, collecting a phial from a pocket in his tunic. he rolled it delicately between his fingers, admiring the rosy liquid before glancing back at Evinn, who cocked his head slightly in confusion.

"Now, I'll show you how we fuck in Tevinter," Dorian grinned.

He raced back to the bed, mounting Evinn's knees and holding him in place. Dorian uncorked the phial, emptying most of the contents over his fingers. A floral perfume filled the room as he ran his hand up and down Evinn's length, a wicked grin appearing when the inexperienced mage bucked up into him in reply. His breath came low and husky, hitching each time Dorian moved. Feeling Evinn was sufficiently warmed up and slick to the touch, Dorian covered himself with the remainder of the phial. He climbed off of Evinn, grabbing a pillow and anchoring himself with his ass in the air.

"Take me, Inquisitor."

The tone was commanding-- and Evinn did as he was bid.

He tried not to think too hard about the action, and the implications that came with it. He mounted Dorian, who moaned loudly into the pillow as Evinn's fingers tensed around his hips, pumping in and out of the mage feverishly. Evinn's movements were rough, untempered, and still slightly foreign, which caused Dorian to chuckle slightly to himself, until Evinn hit a particularly tender spot.

"ngh-- yes Evinn-- right there," he coached, egging the Inquisitor onward.

"That's it--- yes-- Harder! I'm not so delicate I'll break, Amatus-- lose yourself in me!"

Evinn's movements became frantic, the smack of skin on skin echoing around the bedchamber. If Evinn were in his normal mind, the mere idea of such a scene would have him paralyzed for a week-- but here he was. Lost in the Tevinter. Dorian began stroking himself to join Evinn at the edge as he felt the mage's tempo increasing. Together they reached the climax, orgasming together and collapsing in a crumpled heap.

  
They lay face to face in the Inquisitor's bed. Evinn reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair from Dorian's sweat soaked brow.

"Amatus," he smiled, drifting off to sleep. Dorian pressed himself closer to the Inquisitor, taking in his scent on the bed, the pillows, and the form in front of him.

  
Finally, he was free to love. Finally he had found his Amatus.


	5. Prepwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble, and sort of an interlude of getting ready for Halamshiral. Also very short, and pretty much all smut. hopefully you'll enjoy it nonetheless. Finally Evinn and Dorian get what they wants when it comes to sex!

 

**Dorian grinned, pulling the straight razor from it’s case**. Evinn looked at him with a grimace–

“Is this really necessary? Dorian– I know its not Orlesian custom to have a full beard, but–”

Dorian ignored his protesting, putting his hands on Evinn’s shoulders and guiding him to sit in front of the mirror at his desk.

“Ahh, but Amatus… Both Leliana AND Josephine insisted that we do this.”

Evinn couldn’t help but notice the wicked grin spreading across Dorian’s face as he grabbed the rich bar of soap from the case as well. He brought the shaving products with him to the desk, and came back once more after a moment with a basin of water. He pulled up a chair beside Evinn, clucking his tongue, and beginning to dip the bar of soap into the basin.

“Now stay still, and I’ll get this done as quickly as possible, I promise.”

Slowly and tenderly, Dorian rolled the soap over Evinn’s face, allowing the soft solution to plump just slightly, acting as a shaving lubricant. he began with overarching strokes, getting rid of the bulk of the hair before the detail work at the surface of the skin. He moved precisely and carefully– almost reverently. When he needed Evinn to turn to a certain angle he commanded, but the commands were gentle and phrased kindly. Evinn obliged, angling his head toward the ceiling of his private quarters, allowing Dorian better access to his neck and adam’s apple. After Dorian had the area cleared, using a wet sponge he swiped away the remainder of the soap. He leaned in softly, allowing his breath to caress the other mage, placing his lips delicately around the freshly shaven area.

“Ah, nothing like freshly shaved skin,” he sighed, kissing hard into Evinn’s neck. Evinn tried to suppress the shuddering groan it elicited, but couldn’t. Dorian sternly cautioned him, “We’re not finished yet, Amatus,” and set back to his course of shaving the mage.

With his face was complete, it was difficult to deny that Evinn looked at least 10 years younger, and felt more vulnerable than he had in months. Dorian grinned at his handiwork, taking in the circle mage’s hairless face for the first time. Evinn thought the experience complete, but Dorian insisted he needed, as it was phrased, a full treatment.

As intimate as the experience was, he was dying for it to be over.

Dorian contined, rubbing the soap from the nape of Evinn’s neck, up to the ridge at the back of his head. methodically, he took the razor to work, cutting the hair short, but not removing it completely. After finishing this process, Dorian ran a wet towel over the hair, and allowed Evinn to feel his handiwork for himself. Evinn was astounded– looking in the mirror, he did certainly now fit the bill for an Orlesian noble, or at least a dignified guest, though he detested how naked his face felt.

Dorian smirked.

“Now the trousers, off with them. Tunic too– we’ve got to finish the process.”

Evinn looked back at him, stunned.

“Wha– Everywhere?”

“I told you,” Dorian looked at him, nonplussed at the resistance, “you need a  _full treatment_. Now strip.”

Evinn, embarassment coloring his face, tentatively began removing his clothing. Dorian began running the bar of soap down Evinn’s chest, chuckling at the way his body reacted to the temperature. cheekily, he ran his pinky absentmindedly over Evinn’s nipple, eyes darting up to the man’s face for a response. Evinn looked at him with a furrowed brow, despite his growing appetite for the Tevinter. The teasing made it no easier to endure– he longed for the blade to be put away, so he could finally spend the night with his lover.

Dorian ignored the disgruntled expression, setting to work shaving Evinn’s chest and stomach. Evinn winced slightly as the blade nicked him, Dorian licking a finger and swiping it over the spot, apologizing.

“Amatus, please try to relax… we’re very nearly done. I promise.”  

The blade glided over the strip of hair beneath his bellybutton, and Dorian paused to wipe the blade clean.

“Spread,” he demanded, giving Evinn’s thigh a gentle pat.

Evinn looked at him wide-eyed, “Really Dorian, I must insist!”

Dorian quirked an eyebrow in response.

“I will be extremely careful, Amatus. This will be a most <delicate> maneuver.”

His voice held a tone of finality that Evinn couldn’t shake loose. He sighed– there was clearly no arguing with Dorian about this. He spread his legs open towards the Tevinter, silently asking himself why he didn’t just leave the room. Dorian smiled, gently smearing the bar of soap around Evinn’s pelvic region. Methodically Dorian began to clear the area, pulling skin taught as gently as he could manage, maneuvering around Evinn’s body like it was second nature. Dorian suppressed a chuckle as he took Evinn’s length in his hand, moving it out of the way for a moment, and noticing it growing hard at his touch. Evinn’s cheeks burned, and he refused to make eye contact with the other mage. Dorian completed the process gently, painstakingly– for the most part ignoring his partner’s erection, until he deemed the area sufficiently cleared. Satisfied with the action, he put down the blade and ran his hand softly over the length of Evinn’s cock playfully.

“There. Much better—”

He was interrupted by hands on his shoulders, driving him back towards the bed behind them. Evinn pounced on Dorian, pinning him to the bed and sinking to his knees.

He undid the Tevinter’s trousers quickly, taking Dorian’s flaccid member into his mouth and working into a frenzy. Dorian’s fingers fumbled in his hair, moaning and pumping into Evinn’s mouth in reply. Evinn’s arms pinned Dorian’s hips to the bed as he continued taking Dorian’s cock with a passion.

Dorian couldn’t help but be surprised at the way Evinn was behaving. Evinn took him in to the base, moaning as Dorian pulled out promptly afterward.

“Amatus, what has gotten into you?”

Evinn was flustered and out of breath.

“I– I wanted you…” he trailed off, breathing heavily.

Dorian raised an eyebrow, “You have me, love. You don’t need to rush as though the world’s ending.”

“I was tired of the teasing,” Evinn sighed after a moment of curious looks from the Tevinter, “You were taking too long with the razor.”

“I enjoyed the razor,” scoffed Dorian, “I happen to be quite good with it.”

“Do you now?” Evinn chuckled.

“People pay a lot of money for that kind of thing in Tevinter,” Dorian winked in reply.

Evinn went silent for a moment, settling back slightly away from the other mage.

“Did they pay you for it, then?”

Dorian looked at his lover carefully. Clearly he’d struck a nerve.

“Amatus. I’ve shaved a few friend’s faces before social gatherings, yes. We never exchanged coin for the service, but I have experience in this. Does that bother you?”

When Evinn stayed silent, Dorian nestled closer to him once again.

“I admit, the act is intimate, even when performed on those I don’t care for. Naturally I wanted to try it with someone I loved. Do you blame me?”

After a moment Evinn shook his head. What had passed was in the past, and he shouldn’t hold it against his fellow mage.

“Perhaps I just miss my beard,” he chuffed after some consideration.

“Well I, for one, like smooth skin,” Dorian chuckled, draping his sinewy arms around the larger mage, maneuvering behind him.

He bit Evinn’s ear affectionately, his fingers running down Evinn’s exposed chest and stomach.  

“So I’m going to enjoy every bit of it.”

His lips trailed Evinn’s jawline, caressing lightly. He dragged his tongue down Evinn’s neck before firmly planting his mouth on Evinn’s collarbone, biting down lightly and eliciting a sharp gasp from his lover. Meanwhile his hands roamed across Evinn’s chest, rediscovering his nipples and stomach, before sliding down to Evinn’s erect cock.

His fingers curled around Evinn’s member tightly, a ragged groan escaping him in response. Dorian pumped up and down Evinn’s length slowly, enjoying his every movement. Evinn could do nothing but whimper as Dorian took control, the hand formerly on his chest snaking up to hold his jaw in place as he continued to play with his lover. Evinn felt him begin to grow hard against his ass, and arched his back to meet him.

Dorian’s breath hissed through clenched teeth. He paused to untie his breeches, tearing off his tunic and giving Evinn a light push forward, onto his hands and knees. Evinn’s heart skipped a beat as he felt Dorian’s fingers deftly going to work, slick with the same rosy lubricant he seemed to have stashed around the room at some point. He tensed up at first, until Dorian’s voice was low in his ear, coaxing and soft, “Amatus…”

a hand wrapped firmly around his cock, moving from base to tip and begging him to relax. Dorian was going slowly, methodically, feeling Evinn slowly open up to him, until a finger was halfway inside. Dorian smirked, testing movement as he stroked Evinn’s walls, Evinn bucking into his hand, and gasping, “Maker’s breath–” as precum wet the Tevinter’s hand. Slowly, Dorian began easing himself out, and tested thrusting back in again. Evinn let out a nearly pained grunt, and Dorian gave him a knowing kiss on the shoulder. He continued to pleasure Evinn, stroking him from base to tip, and slowly moving inside him, until he felt Evinn’s desire building.

“Do you want me to try to come inside you,”

his words were pointed and careful.

Evinn considered a moment before giving a shy nod.

Dorian removed his finger, watching Evinn shiver in answer. He groped about for a moment longer, absentmindedly still fondling his lover, until he returned, slathering himself in the lubricant all the same. Dorian dug his fingers into Evinn’s hips, steadying him, and giving plenty of warning. His finger began to work once again, coaxing the other mage, before Dorian placed his blunt cock against Evinn’s ass. Evinn’s breath hitched as Dorian began, working slowly and tenderly. Dorian worked slowly, wanting them both to enjoy the experience.

He felt Evinn coil around him tightly.

“Amatus–” he breathed, hands immediately trying to distract Evinn, to bring him some comfort, “you are amazing,”

Evinn let out a whimpering moan, “Dorian–”

Dorian hooked his fingers around Evinn’s member, pumping as he moved agonizingly slow inside the other mage. He felt Evinn react, the other mage’s breath coming in labored bursts as his muscles tensed. The two built their passion quickly, the sound of sex filling the chamber as the two their pent up want and need. They were consumed– nothing else mattered, save for this moment, in which they were connected.

“I’m close, Amatus,” Dorian breathed, eyes screwed tightly shut as his pleasure built.

“Don’t hold back!” Evinn gasped.

He felt lips caressing his spine as Dorian’s frame curled around him. Dorian began to move faster, unable to control his speed any longer; still however he managed to pleasure the man below him, til he felt the jerk of a body come undone. At last Dorian fell over the edge, pulling out and spilling his essence on Evinn’s back and thighs. He collapsed in a sweating heap, unable to contain the grin spreading on his lips as he heard the ragged breath of his lover beside him.

Evinn moved to clean himself up, but Dorian stopped him with a shaking hand.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

When Evinn made no reply but a confused sigh, Dorian simply chuckled, wriggling himself under Evinn’s arm with minimal effort.

“Cleaning up can wait, Amatus. For now, you should enjoy the peace that comes with satisfaction.”

Evinn smiled sheepishly, before allowing himself to collapse heavily beside the Tevinter. If Dorian wanted to cuddle, all he had to do was ask.


	6. Waltz

**Dorian swirled the Orlesian red in his glass** with a gentle hand, watching as the Inquisitor made his rounds.  
  
It was time for the dreaded ball at Halamshiral, at last. Whether they liked it or not, the time had come to protect the Empress against whatever phantom threat there seemed to be. And amidst all of the danger and intrigue, the only thing Dorian could focus on was the hideous design decision Josephine had made, putting the overweight Inquisitor in a garish, red velvet disaster.

His poor lover looked like an uncomfortable tomato, sweat glistening on the back of his neck as he awkwardly mingled group to group. He'd recieved a crash course on politics in Orlais in the weeks beforehand, even recieving a special service via Dorian himself, in which he'd been shaved from head to toe, but it seemed to do nothing to calm the Inquisitor's nerves.

Sighing, Dorian handed his wine glass off on the nearest servant, and stepped to the Inquisitor's side, pulling a silk handkerchief from his pocket. Gingerly, he dabbed the moisture away for the Inquisitor, watching with a smug expression as Evinn whirled around in surprise.

"Dorian-- What are you doing?"

"Don't let them see you sweat, Amatus. They may take it as a sign of weakness," he purred, his voice just low enough for Evinn to hear above the din.

Evinn grinned weakly.

"Thank you."

He felt Dorian's hand withdraw, only to rest softly on his lower back, giving an encouraging rub lasting just slightly too long. Realizing it, Dorian coughed just slightly uncomfortably, and Evinn caught sight a rosy hint in his cheeks not caused by the wine.

He looked over his shoulder, to see if anyone was directly staring at them-- with his inexperienced eye, he saw none, and thus leaned in quickly to whisper in Dorian's ear.

"Have you seen anything yet?"

Dorian shook his head, flagging down another servant and grabbing them each a glass of wine.

"No, but if I do, suffice it to say our friends will not be kept in the dark."

"Thank you, Dorian... I appreciate your discretion."

Evinn internally debated for a moment as he took a swig of the wine, which Dorian watched him do with some distaste. Frowning slightly, he in turn took a _small_ sip, discretely trying to advise Evinn to do the same. Evinn payed him no mind, however, turning back to ask him the question he couldn't keep in any longer.

"Do you dance, Dorian?"

Dorian scoffed at the question, swirling the wine in his glass in a practiced, smooth motion.

"Well, my family are part of the upper class of Tevinter, and up until recently I was a good son, so yes. Why do you ask?"

he quirked an eyebrow as he began to notice other nobles casting an eye over them as they spoke, voices still low and guarded.

"It was a silly question, I know, but--" Evinn rambled as he tried to work up his nerves to ask. Dorian chuckled, however, placing his handkerchief in Evinn's open hand, which currently bobbed in front of him as he spoke.

"If you're asking me to dance, you'll need to be a bit more eloquent than that, Amatus," his voice was silk as it lilted off his tongue, "But if it helps, I'll find you later so you can ask again."

Evinn watched his fellow mage as he retreated into the Salon and out of sight. Mopping his brow with the delicate silk, he attempted to reign in his nerves as he surveyed the courtyard once more. Suddenly, a slick patch of red caught his eye on the trellis to his right.

_Blood?_

* * *

Dorian now needed to do what little damage control he could. Knowing these kinds of parties fueled all sorts of nasty rumors, and that most eyes had indeed been on them previously, he needed to mingle and take the focus off of the Inquisitor. But what could he do? Start a fight? Some sort of debacle? _No, Josephine would have my hide and hair for that_.

He just needed to outspeak them. Sly jabs were more of the courteson's style, anyway.

He gathered his thoughts just as a woman in a rabbit eared mask approached him, artfully sipping a rosé as she swaggered under the multiple pettycoats.

"Monsieur Pavus, such an honor to meet you," She said, her voice melodic and in the same breath insidious, "Ah, but if it isn't garishly warm this evening."

Dorian urged his lip not to curl at the comment. How disrespectfully blunt she was being-- not even remotely subtle. She must be newer to the game. She certainly didn't know who she was up against.

He smiled, at her; a quick, devilish thing that he was sure would get her talking to her friends, before faux sighing and replying, "I'm _so_ sorry my dear. Being from Tevinter, I hadn't noticed the heat. I was simply too distracted by some other.... Delicacies, here at the Winter Palace."

He made sure that his ogling of the nearest man was only outright enough for the noblewoman to see.

"If you'll excuse me, dear," he purred, pressing past her, managing to step on the edge of her lace-trimmed gown.

 _No doubt she'll be telling everyone I'm a brute by the end of the evening_ , he mused to himself, resisting an urge to chuckle aloud, _but for someone who can't pick_ _up on subtleties, it had to be outright_.

  
Dorian made a slow, lazy path through the Salons and various other areas, flirting in as subtle a manner he knew how, watching with fiendish humor as some men were incensed at the very notion, while even more seemed interested, their eyes following him as he moved from target to target.

At last he made it to the Ballroom, where Josephine stood giving her sister a reproachful look. She paused however, as he entered, so that her ire could be directed at him.

"Do you know the buzz that I've been hearing?" she hissed as he came close enough to hear.

Dorian chuckled, "I do hope it hasn't been anything about our illustrious Inquisitor."

To that, she cocked her head slightly, "Well, there was mention of him in the beginning-- but now, its been about how much the Magister cannot keep his desires in check!"

Dorian outright snorted at that.

"I've been doing damage control for the Inquisition, I assure you. The Inquisitor wasn't trained quite well enough in his political faculties to know just how many eyes were on him in the garden, so I've been running damage control by making sure he didn't become the focus. I assure you, I'm entirely aware of my actions.... Just trying to make it look like the Inquisitor had nothing to do with any flirting between us."

Learning his reasoning gave Josephine enough pause to stop her anger, if only momentarily.

"You'll nneed to dial it back then, Dorian," she sighed after some consideration, rubbing her temples as she spoke.

"Noted," He smirked.

Suddenly, Evinn seemed to materialize from the staircase behind them, his eyes wide and demeanor nervous as he approached. Dorian noticed immediately, though he ignored the urge to rush to his lover's side.

Josephine noticed as well, however, and pressed the Inquisitor for an answer, "You look shaken; what's wrong?"

Evinn gulped down air as he tried to explain.

"There are bodies in many of the closed off rooms-- I found a few elves, and a few possibly tied to the Duke Gaspard. I also encountered Celene's Advisor-- Morrigan. Have you seen Leliana? She warned me about this woman before the party began, and I need to tell her what has been going on."

Dorian cut in, "Was there anything else of note, Amatus?"

Evinn nodded, softly, "The woman told me that she killed a member of the Venatori, and gave me a key she supposedly found in his pocket."

Josephine recoiled at that, and Dorian swore quietly, "Kaffas, the Venatori are here?"

"Apparently... Though Leliana warned me to be careful of anything she said."

A good warning, considering the circumstances. But still, the thought of Evinn sneaking around in the unknown rooms of the Palace alone put Dorian on edge.

"When you find where that key leads, come and get me Amatus," Dorian nearly begged the Inquisitor, his voice tinged with nerves, "I don't trust these party-goers not to put a knife in my back. Let alone yours. The ungrateful lot of them!"

Evinn nearly chuckled at the fire spit by Dorian, his hand trailing to the other mage's elbow in an attempt at comforting him. Josephine stepped in front of them subconsciously, allowing the couple a brief moment of contact-- intimate or not, the Inquisition had to be careful of _any_ image it cast, be it Dorian's decision to flirt and take attention away from his flirtation with the Inquisitor, or Evinn's nerves getting the best of him.

Nonetheless as the group splintered, she sighed to herself. Damage control was what she did best; why Dorian didn't simply come to her first was mystifying. A fire was  
lit in her belly now, however, as it was clear the two couldn't keep their hands off each other try as they might, and she resolved to spin stories that left both their Tevinter companion as well as the Inquisitor in a positive light.

* * *

As the night progressed, things became excessively more grim. Evinn got his party together after discovering that the key he was given led to the servant's quarters, 

in which they discovered the mangled bodies of almost a dozen elves. There, they traced a few rogue agents of the Venatori, only to dispatch them shortly before Briala made her entrance, and explained her own stance. Learning more about the current state of affairs in Halamshiral helped Evinn only thicken the plot of what was afoot, and upon his return he ran into the Duchess Florienne, who invited him to dance.

Dorian's lip curled in distaste as he watched Florienne lead Evinn to the dance floor, and he felt his anger rising as the two danced and got progressively closer. It seemed however that the rest of the Orlesian court was entranced, watching the two dance. He even overheard, much to his chagrin, how cute of a couple the two made and how it seemed like a match made in heaven.

 _Kaffas_ , he swore under his breath, taking a deep drink off a particularly stiff glass of spiced punch. _These Orlesians will will themselves to believe anything._

Nonetheless, that dance seemed to be the highlight of the ball, and when Evinn returned with more questions than answers, it was time for them to make a decision and stick with it.

He seemed appalled at the idea that they should let Celene die in the oncoming attack, giving Leliana a mortified look at the mere suggestion.

"We came here to try and save her!" he protested, even hearing Leliana's reasoning.

Celene was the reason for the Empire's current state. Evinn believed that under Gaspard's rule, the Empire may be prone to dropping into chaos, with the man's penchant for turning everything into a battle; Briala even seemed like a poor choice for economic stability, though the elf was far overdue for some change in regards to the treatment of her people. Even so-- for Orlais to stay in an even somewhat defensible position, He believed Celene to be the choice for the job.

Decided on their path, they had but to simply wait for the attack to occur now. Cullen ordered the troops to keep a close watch on Celene, and to intervene when necessary.

Still, it took them all by surprise as Florianne pointed Evinn in the direction of a man who incriminated Gaspard, and when Evinn and his traveling companions arrived on the scene, he was shocked to find it an ambush aimed solely at him.

He dispatched the demons and rift with ease, however, and made his way back to the ballroom as Florianne made her attack--- which was thoroughly trounced by the Inquisition soldiers.

She took it as a personal offense, however, and drew Evinn and his companions to the Winter Palace courtyard to settle their differences.

In the end, the Inquisitor emerged victorious-- another thing to boast about amongst the nobles, it seemed, and with a proclamation from the Empress to endorse the Inquisition, it seemed there was little else to do when the night began drawing to a close.

Evinn was approached by many after the fact, nobles left and right lauding his prowess as a Knight Enchanter, and in the same breath lamenting the loss of the Duchess Florienne du Chalon. It seemed he hadn't picked up on their silent hopes of romance, for which Dorian was thankful; he gave his lover some distance as he noticed Evinn slip out to the balcony overlooking the dark and ominous night.

Dorian approached the Inquisition advisors as he let Evinn speak to Morrigan alone for a while longer yet. They celebrated a victory well fought, another win thanks to the hard work of their hero and savior, the Herald. Josephine clapped Dorian on the back, heartily, urging him to smile as there were many eyes on him at the moment; for him to look anything but happy may be a drawback for the Inquisition. Dorian mimicked the jovial mood of the group as he watched the door to the balcony intently, waiting until the Arcane Advisor left. At that moment he made his move, promptly excusing himself from the festivities to join Evinn in the cool night air.

His Amatus was draped partially over the banister, clearly exhausted by the night's affairs. Dorian chuckled, the sound drawing his lover's attention, and causing him to whirl around suddenly.

"I thought I might find you here, away from the party," he grinned.

Evinn nodded thoughtfully, "I've had just about as much of the party as I could take for one evening."

Dorian's gaze hardened.

"Something on your mind, Amatus?"

Evinn started intently out toward the rift in the distance. After a moment, he sighed, glancing up at his love.

"I can't help feeling I didn't do enough tonight," he said quietly.

Dorian scoffed at the mere notion.

"You saved the day! The day was literally saved! You saved the Empress, put the Duke in his place, and things couldn't be better!"

Evinn wanted to roll his eyes, moving to straighten up-- Dorian caught his wrist instead, however, willing him to stay where he was.

"But I know you, and you'll be forever thinking ahead-- to what ramifications these moves may have. You need to put aside those fatalistic thoughts, Amatus. At least for tonight."

"How?"

"With ample distraction, of course," Dorian purred, "Starting with the dance you owe me."

Dorian dropped to one knee, offering his hand in the Inquisitor's direction. Evinn accepted it, his ears burning as a soft smile crept onto his face.

Dorian took the lead, waltzing slowly around as Evinn followed.

The dance was leisurely at first-- methodical, with an easy tempo as the music drifted softly through the Winter Palace. Evinn sighed, wondering if it would be too much of a hassle on Dorian if he simply collapsed into his arms for the night. He made no such attempt however, as the music continued and they waltzed along.

Dorian, sensing a moment to grow more daring approach, leaned in and with a sudden crescendo in the music placed a kiss softly on his lover's neck. Evinn's heart skipped a beat, the dance picking up in tempo as they continued their spiral, breathing becoming hot and heavy as the music picked up pace to reach a heady fortisimo as the lovers coiled around one another.

Dorian's fingers trailed the blue satin of the sash bound tightly around the Inquisitor's waist with a grin, his eyes loaded with wanting.

"Who knew that you could dance so well, Amatus?"

Evinn's mind, however, seemed in a different place entirely, his eyes firmly planted on the Tevinter's lips.

"I'd assumed by now you knew how I could move,"

Dorian had to admit, the line charmed him more than he thought it might.   
  
The couple grew dangerously close, pressing further away from the door, and back against the cool stone of the balcony-- out of sight, and hopefully out of mind for the other patrons of the evening.


End file.
